


Gas Station

by BatmanLukey (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gas Station, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Violence, Zombie AU, Zombies, larry stylinson - Freeform, malum, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BatmanLukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a gas station a few minutes away from the city, ten teenagers think today is like any other day. What happens when they get trapped in the gas station for the fight to survive? Worst of all, the cold and harsh weather is working itself into the place, will they survive or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welll.... Zombie AU is overused but I promise you, Jenna and I will try to make it as unique as possible. With little jokes here and there (that are not as bad as Harry's jokes). This book is dedicated to everyone who reads and gives kudos c: Jenna posted this on wattpad but she quit writing it, so I decided to continue it for her! She will also be helping though :D Enjoy the first chapter even though its short! -Liz
> 
> P.s Jenna didn't mean to be rude when he described Calum "asian looking", just keep in mind that its not in a rude way!

 

**“Our names won't be remembered, If we die like trampled flowers. I refuse to be forgotten, written off as less than worthless. Scream and cry, but none will hear you. Plead and beg, but none will help you. You no longer live as cattle. Will you rise and join the battle?”**

 

* * *

**Gas Station|chapter 1**

* * *

 

 

The bell hanging on the door rung, meaning someone had entered the small convenience store. The chill autumn air filled the atmosphere, causing Harry to shiver slightly and put his hands inside the warm pockets of his thin pastel pink jacket. The fifteen year old had come to buy some shampoo for his mother; he lived in some apartments a few minutes away in the city.

Harry walked up to the counter at the corner of the store and smiled up at Liam, the cashier. “Hello sir, can you please tell me where the shampoo aisle is?”

Before Liam could say anything, Harry giggled. “Mummy said if I buy her some shampoo I can play Poptropica and BubbleBox when I get home! How awesome is that?”

Liam stared at the boy in awe. “That is wonderful! I used to play that when I was your age, too.” He chewed on his lip and was a bit surprised, since he thought teens like him were taking selfies, twerking, and doing other crazy stuff these days - not playing those silly children games! “The shampoo aisle is next to the candy aisle. I'll ask Rosa to lead you there.” He said and called out for Rosa, another one of the workers there.

A red headed girl with brown eyes and pale skin walked up to Harry and kneeled down to him, eye-level. “I'm Rosa, what's your name?” She smiled at him and Harry blushed nervously. “I'm Harry. My mummy said not to talk to strangers, I'm such a rebel.”

Rose ruffled his hair, “It's alright Harry, now next time come to the store with an adult. You seem around fourteen?” Harry huffed and glared at her, “Fifteen.” He grumbled. He hated when people treated him like a low life just because he was younger. “Okay.” She said although she wasn't paying attention to him. As they went to the destined aisle Harry couldn't help but over hear someone talking on the phone. It seemed like a serious conversation. He wasn't one to listen to other peoples' business, but he couldn't help himself.

“I heard on the news that something weird is going on. They added the military and even FBI to investigate the cause of the spores in the place. They said it was caused by some experiment. They don't want to tell it internationally because it will cause people to panic. I still don't know what's going on and my brother works with the government. I hope it isn't something so drastic.” The man talked in a hushed tone but Harry was able to overhear most of it.

Harry looked up at Rosa and debated whether he should ask her if they we're going to be okay. He looked down and decided not to ask her.

Some things are better left unsaid, anyways.

Rosa came to a stop and beamed down at Harry, “Okay, well, just get the shampoo your mother told you to get, and then pay for it. Liam will be waiting at the cashier, okay? Bye little dude.” She messed his hair up, and with that, left out of his sight.

Harry looked around for the shampoo his mum told him to get, and sighed.

He eyed two teenage boys that stopped to look at some deodorants on a shelf across from him. “Hey, Ashton is this the one you're looking for?” The sort of Asian-looking one asked his friend. “Oh! Yeah, thanks mate.” He grabbed it from his hand and Harry noticed the bottle read “AXE”. He watched the Ashton dude open it and spray it on his armpits.

The Asian looking one coughed. “Dang the smell is strong. Don't spray too much on yourself.”

Ashton laughed loudly, “Alright, alright. Let's go pay for this now.”

* * *

 

“Do you want Lays or Hot Funyuns?” Michael asked Luke and he shrugged, liking the hot onion flavored rings more. “Funyuns.” Luke mumbled and looked around for Gaytorades.

Luke's eyes narrowed to a blonde kid who walked down the aisle looking for chocolate, and chuckled. He heard him mumbling under his breath the word ‘chocolate’ over and over. The kid looked younger than him, and he looked like someone he would make fun of.

“Hey, kid, the candy aisle is two shelves away. This is the chips aisle.” Luke smirked and shoved him. The blonde kid in which whom was named Niall fell back on the floor, almost knocking some chips on the middle shelf over. “M’ s-sorry.” He slowly got up and dusted himself off.

“Hey Luke, leave the poor kid alone.” Michael chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

“Fine, fine.” Luke rolled his eyes and watched the kid scramble away, which caused him to chuckle.

* * *

 

Zayn fixed his glasses, fisting his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket. He looked at the gift cards, looking for only one kind of gift card; Wizard 101 gift cards. At least the ten dollar or twenty dollar ones. He loved playing the game and his character was Storm and level 58. “Damn it.” He cursed under his breath when he looked everywhere on the shelf and didn't find anything.

“Guess I'll look in another store....” He made his way to the front of the store, but at that immediate moment, mostly all eight other people in the store stopped and heard a scream.

Not just any scream. It was those kinds of screams you hear in the movies - the ones that bring chills down your spine, the ones that give you that spooky feeling. It was a scream that you may hear far away, for example. It makes you question why the person is screaming. Did they see something traumatizing? Did they see a monster? A ghost? We know all those things probably don't exist, but why do those things always come to mind when we heard those kinds of screams?

There was no time to think, everyone rushed to where the scream had come from, which was from the front of the store. A deadly-looking thing that resembled a human held onto a blue eyed guy with feathery hair that was at the door. The ‘thing’ had rotten and pale skin. It also had yellow looking teeth and one of its eye looked like it had been gauged out with something.

Liam ran back to the counter and kneeled down, reaching for an axe that he kept underneath it - for safety purposes. “Help me goddamit!” The guy shouted and freaked out.

Liam came close to the guy and the zombie; you may call it, lifting the axe in the air. He swung it towards the zombie's hand and he completely managed to chop it off from his arm. The zombie's blood splattered on Louis' face, and Liam closed the door in a hurry and locked it. He watched the zombie fall back on the concrete floor, a puddle of blood gushing out his hand. He watched it move around a bit before staying completely still.

Liam's breathing was fast and unsteady. He'd never seen anything like it. He looked around and saw the guy with zombie blood on his face wiping some off with his sleeve. Eight other people in front of them were watching emotionlessly, with their eyes big and wide.

It was Rosa, Harry, an Asian looking dude, a blonde kid, the guy that smelled like axe, another guy that held Funyuns, plus a pale dude with colored hair next to the Funyuns guy, and a hot hell of a cheek boned guy with a denim jacket.

Well, if this was going to be one of those zombie things, at least he got stuck with good looking people.

 


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the boys don't get along. But they manage to work together to stay safe for the night. Harry keeps saying he's not fourteen, he's fricking FIFTEEN. Thankfully no more zombies for now, but we don't know about the day that follows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Second chapter. :) Jenna and I got in a bit of a fight and it's really scary when she gets angry. I managed to finish this chapter though, which meant she didn't strangle me to death haha. I'm getting beat by my own little sister. She's only 13 (four years younger than me) but she acts so much like she's older. ;-; anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy....

**"There are beings that live off of fears, and their words are like knives As they play with our lives! They'll try to control you as if they own you, will you let them steal your _freedom_? Channel the anger swelling inside you fighting the boundary 'till you break through. Deep in your soul there's no hesitation! So make yourself the one they all _fear_ _!"_**

 

* * *

**Gas Station|Chapter 2**

* * *

 

 

The silence that followed after the event that they had to witness was thick with tension. The brunette guy that had gotten attacked was currently breathing heavy while Liam had rushed to get some napkins to wipe the blood off him. The other teenagers standing around looked at each other with nervous glances afraid to speak up.

But the young boy with the pastel pink jacket was patting his pockets with a comfortable expression, “Do you guys think I can Instagram this? I bet people would want to know what’s going on. I don’t have much followers bu—oh shoot I forgot my phone at home never mind.” He mumbled the last bit and stuffed his hands on his pockets with a pout and a huff.

“Seriously kid? After what just happened? Aren’t you scared shitless?” Louis shot daggers at the poor fifteen year old and then pushed off Liam’s hands while grumbling ‘thanks’. The blonde Irish boy who was now standing behind Zayn with a horrified expression mumbled, “I know I am.”

Harry shrugged, “Hey, we’ve played games about it and seen a TV show about it. I think we should be pretty used to this by now. Does anyone randomly have a gun?” Everyone shook their head.

“I think we should all introduce ourselves now, ya’ know? If I’m going to be stuck with you guys I think I should know your names.” Calum raised his hand also trying to push the tension out the window as Harry was trying to do. He glanced around to everyone and sighed in relief when most of them looked strong (some of them). But he was hoping he wasn’t going to be the one to die first or it would be an embarrassing thing.

“I’m outa’ here.” Luke rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He was not going to spend his time with these kinds of people. Especially when they actually thought such an _absurd_ thing could happen. They were out of their mind! “Michael come on lets go. Let’s leave these weirdo’s with their stupid imagination.”

Michael’s eyes widened, “Dude. Did you not fucking see the thing? No way, I’m staying here until I know what that shitty thing was.”

“Fine, fuck you then. I’m taking these Funyuns with me for free.” He scoffed and he was about to exit when a shaking hand grabbed onto his wrist. A young boy who was around the age as Harry was; looked at him with his worried eyes. He sort of smelled and reeked of AXE.

“D-Don’t go.. Its cold out there and you don’t know what could be out there.” He mumbled softly, “At least stay for the night and leave in the morning. Your friend over there is right, we should stay here until we can find out more of what’s going on.”

The others nodded and Harry giggled, “Hey! At least we have food around us to survive for the night. Heck, a week or three!”

“Yeah but we don’t know if it’ll be safe to stay here that long. We need to cover the door so nothing comes in through the night. I bet the back door should be locked too so no one tries to walk inside and take the food while we’re sleeping. Or even try to kill us if they want. Even if they’re ‘zombies’ or human beings.” Michael explained and sat down on the floor so everyone would too.

Luke sighed and pulled his wrist rather harshly away from Ashton, he sat down next to his friend and put the Funyuns bag to the side, “Fine, but I still find this whole thing rather crazy. I bet some Holleywood director is secretly hiding and plotting all of this with hidden cameras some where around here. We do in fact live close to New York.” 

“Yeah, someone would be crazy to make someone act like a zombie so we can kill the person under the costume. Psh, sure.” Louis rolled his eyes and also sat down with a sigh. Harry rushed over and sat next to him with a big grin.

“Alright lets do this.” Calum sat down next to Michael and Zayn followed and did the same. The blonde boy behind him quickly sat by him, still pretty scared about everything. The others standing around did the same without hesitation.

Calum clapped his hands, “Alright lets start with me. I’m Calum Hood, sixteen years old and I’m actually from Australia but I moved over here to America when I was–”

“We only want to know who you are, not your whole damn background and story.” Louis snapped and crossed his arms in his chest. That’s when Calum noted that in the group there were pretty grouchy people and they all seemed to be the oldest.

“Alright alright. Jesus christ. I’m Calum.”

The guy with the dyed hair pushed a bit of stray hairs behind his ear, “I’m Michael, this guy next to me is my best fucking friend Luke.” The tall blonde boy sitting next to him nodded and then looked around the group. 

“Let’s remind ourselves that there is young boys around us who are around fourteen. Keep the language clean.” Liam glared at Michael and then looked at Calum, “I’m Liam.” 

Harry growled, “And _I’m_ fifteen, not fourteen! I’m not a child.” He argued and stuck out his tongue at Liam. But he flashed Calum a cute dimpled smile, “I’m Harry.” The others quickly introduced themselves and the convenience store was filled with chatter of teenagers arguing or talking about something that happened in their lives. Rosa had gone to the back of the store to lock the door but she noticed that it was getting colder by the night.

She was walking back to the front of the store but paused when she saw plant fertilizer bags stacked in the back, they usually didn’t sell things like that but a customer had ordered millions of them for tomorrow. It was pretty hard for her to get help for people to move it in the store in a place that wont be bothersome for the people buying. But she still had done it for the price that the customer offered.

Now though, she was sure the guy wouldn’t mind her using it.

“Hey guys,” she walked back to the front, “There’s some plant fertilizing bags in the back I’m sure we can use them to stack them in the windows or at the door. Who knows how many of those things are lurking around the store. I locked the back door though.” 

Liam stood up from the floor, “Alright I guess we can use that. They’re pretty huge.” He turned to the others sitting down, “Can you guys help move it to the front?” They groaned but agreed and helped out with the bags. They moved one by one to block the windows since the door would be easily covered.

As Louis dragged the last of the bags he found it extra hard to drag it against the floor. He didn’t know if it was that he was already tired from carrying too many or it was the heaviest. He stole a quick glance behind himself and almost fell to the ground when he realized Harry was propped up on top of the bag. “What the heck are you doing!” He hissed and debated if he should push the boy off the bag or if he should tell him he was doing the rest.

“Oops. Hi there.” Harry batted his eyelashes and then got off and rushed away from him with giggles. The other boys standing around looked at the curly haired boy like he was out of his mind. Based on what was happening at the moment they would think the boy would be crying for his mommy and daddy but he was actually acting like none of this was happening.

Louis grumbled something under his breath and then grabbed the _much lighter_ bag on his arms before stacking it on top of another one. He slumped against the wall and huffed. The boy was already getting on his nerves and they barely met.

On the other side of the store Niall was struggling to keep his tears back as he sat in the corner. He didn’t want them to think he was being a baby but this was his worst nightmare and it was coming to life. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face on his knees.

“Kid, you okay?” A deep voice nearby asked him, Niall jumped slightly and looked around nervously. Tears rushed down his face and a sob escaped his trembling lips, “N-No. I’m scared. I want to go home.” He brushed his tears away and sniffled a few times. 

Zayn sat down next to him, “It’s going to be fine. If I was your age I would be crying like a baby too.” Niall just rolled his eyes, “That’s n-not helping.” He whined and hid his face behind his hands.

“You know. If anything happens I’ll be here.. My mum taught me to take care of my little sisters, and whenever they were scared I was there for them. I’ve… I’ve never had a little brother before but I’m sure I’d take care of him too.” He nudged Niall slightly until he looked at him.

“T-thanks.” The blonde boy mumbled and gave him a nervous smile.

“Plus,” Zayn rolled his sleeve up and flexed, “I’m pretty strong, I bet that by the time all of this ends you wont have a small scratch on your pretty face.” He smirked and rolled his sleeve back down when he saw Niall blush.

“Awww that was pretty cute.” Rose stood close by with a smile on her face, “But we have a few blankets and Harry is going to keep all of them if you guys don’t hurry.” Zayn stood up and stretched out his hand for Niall to grab. He hesitated but he grabbed onto it and stood up.

“Holy shit! You know there’s other people here too right?” Louis snatched one of the blankets Harry held. “Hey! I’m going to be pretty cold and this thin jacket wont keep me warm.” He motioned to his pastel pink jacket but Louis wouldn’t have it.

Liam hit him in the back of his head, “What did I say about the language. There’s fourteen year olds here!” He scolded.

“Fif-fucking-teen.” Harry snapped.

Ashton stifled a laugh when Liam looked at the younger boy with a mortified expression. Harry was pretty short and he did in fact look younger than fifteen but when he was angry – his whole face was red. Kinda like when Tinker Bell got angry. Yes, that was the kind of expression Harry was doing.

“Okay! Can we just go to sleep. We can share.” Luke grabbed one of the blankets and grabbed Ashton’s hand, “I’m sharing with this one. He looks pretty small to share a blanket this long with me. Right?” Ashton furiously nodded.

“Now that that is settled. Louis you’re sharing with Harry.” Rose threw Harry one of the heavy blankets pretty hard, which sent the boy flying on the floor, “Oh shoot! Sorry Harry!”

Louis laughed and helped him up, “That was pretty funny.”

“Micheal you share with Zayn. Niall and Calum you both do too. I’ll share the last one with Liam.” There was lots of moving around in the small space of the shop but soon everyone settled down on the floor. Which was pretty uncomfortable but they were going to have to get used to it. The floor was cold but the bit of heat that the store provided was good enough for them. It was better than sleeping outside on the cold. 

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know the song in the beginning? :P Its the intro of Shingeki no Kyojin (attack on titan) I forced my sister to learn it and now we both know it by memory. HELL YEAH. Btw comments and kudos are appreciated. Cya until next chapter ~Liz


End file.
